Battle Royale
by Chise Black
Summary: ¿Se imaginan que los personajes de Naruto se vieran obligados a matarse entre ellos? ¿Quién sobreviviría...? Basado en el argumento de la película Battle Royale, pero se entiende sin haberla visto. UA


Naruto abrió los ojos lentamente. Sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas y los párpados le pesaban más que ninguna otra vez en su vida. Miró a su alrededor y lo vio todo oscuro. Intentó recordar qué hacía allí, pero no encontró ninguna respuesta. Lo único que recordaba era estar en un autocar yendo hacia una excursión escolar, pero era obvio que ya no se encontraba allí; sentía un frío suelo bajo su cuerpo y podía oír alguno de sus compañeros, al parecer también despertándose, a su alrededor, a su altura. Estaba claro que se encontraban en un lugar más amplio que el suelo de un autocar. Cuando se le acostumbró la vista pudo percibir una estancia de paredes blancas con algunas ventanas que dejaban entrar un poco de luz de luna, despejada de muebles u objetos, excepto por unas cuantas sillas mal puestas. Vio la cabellera rosada de Sakura a su lado, y notó que aún estaba dormida, la sacudió un poco mientras susurraba su nombre. Entonces percibió que la luz se reflejaba en algo que había en el cuello de la chica, y que parecía metálico; reparó en que también él sentía una especie de collar y se lo palpó con las manos. Lo estiró, pero no cedió. Buscó si tenía algún cierre, pero solo pudo notar unos pequeños tornillos en la parte posterior.

-¿Qué broma es ésta? -No estaba especialmente preocupado pero todo aquello empezaba a tener mala pinta.

Ya casi todos sus compañeros estaban de pie y la mayoría se intentaban arrancar los collares o simplemente los tocaban intentando saber de qué iba eso. Naruto buscó con la vista una puerta y cuando la vio de dirigió a ella rápidamente. Justo cuando iba a coger el pomo se abrió de repente y entraron muchas personas, que no pudo distinguir en aquel momento debido a la falta de luz. Alguna de ellas le empujó y se cayó al suelo a unos dos metros de donde estaba. La luz se abrió y todos entrecerraron los ojos por unos segundos. Luego, pudieron reconocer a uno de los que había irrumpido en la habitación.

Era su profesor de primero de secundaria. Era imposible no distinguirlo, llevaba siempre la cara y un ojo tapados y tenía el pelo gris a pesar de aparentar ser muy joven. Le acompañaban unos veinte militares. Les dirigió una mirada seria, con un punto de tristeza que no todos supieron ver. La mayoría simplemente pensaron que no parecía él.

-Kakashi-sensei... ¿De qué va todo esto? ¿Quienes son? -Preguntó Ten Ten intentando disimular su nerviosismo y su preocupación con una sonrisa falsa. Alternaba miradas a su profesor y la militares que le acompañaban.

Los demás callaron, esperando su respuesta. Todos los ojos se posaron en él, algunos asustados, otros confundidos, unos pocos con indiferencia. Él solo soltó un largo suspiro y habló al cabo de unos segundos.

-¿Alguien podría explicar lo que es... Battle Royale?

Todos empezaron a cuchichear entre ellos, la mayoría con el miedo pintado en sus ojos y sus expresiones. Siguieron hablando cada vez más alto y hasta se oían algunos gritos de puro terror. Kiba levantó la mano de una forma discreta que no era habitual en él. Estaba temblando débilmente, aunque intentara disimularlo.

-Es una broma, ¿verdad? Yo creía que Battle Royale no era más que un montaje para conseguir audiencia...

Kakashi cerró los ojos unos segundos mientras soltaba aire.

-Por desgracia, no. No lo es. Es real. Y los elegidos este año, como supongo que habréis adivinado, sois vosotros.

La mayoría sencillamente no reaccionó. Se quedaron callados intentando digerir lo que acababan de oír. Algunos miraron con odio reprimido a su profesor y a los que habían entrado con él. Unos pocos restaban indiferentes, incluso parecía que estuvieran deseando que se acabara la charla y empezaran de una vez.

-Es mi deber explicaros todo esto, aunque supongo que la mayoría ya conocéis las reglas. Vais a tener que mataros entre vosotros hasta que solo quede uno, el ganador, el único que podrá volver a casa.

El pánico se extendió entre la clase, pero parecía que se reprimían ya que nadie dijo ni una palabra.

-Hay un límite de tiempo, que son tres días. Si a las 72 horas no tenemos un ganador, moriréis todos. No hay escapatoria, mejor que no lo intentéis. Los collares que lleváis explotarán si intentáis hacerlo. También si intentáis arrancároslos. -Todos los que aún estaban intentándolo apartaron las manos en el acto. -Podemos enviar una señal a cualquiera de vuestros collares si causáis algún problema, permanecéis en una de las zonas de peligro que os iremos indicando cada 6 horas, o si se acaba el tiempo queda más de una persona viva. Entonces moriréis. Éste no es un juego cualquiera. No podéis escapar.

Algunas chicas y parejas se abrazaban o se daban la mano intentando tranquilizarse. Naruto miraba primero a Kakashi, y luego a sus compañeros, viendo que ninguno pensaba hacer nada por evitar todo aquello. Ya llevaban los collares, ya no podían hacer nada... En ningún momento habían podido hacer nada. Cerró los puños conteniéndose para no hacer ninguna tontería.

-Os iremos llamando uno por uno y os daremos una mochila con comida, agua, un mapa, una linterna y un arma. Os puede tocar cualquier cosa. Mejor que empecemos de una vez. Chico nº 1: Abumi, Zaku.

El aludido se levantó con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro. Cogió la bolsa que le lanzaron y se fue a paso ligero.

-Chico nº 2: Aburame, Shino.

Se levantó y endó lentamente con las manos en los bolsillos. Sacó una para coger su mochila.

-Chico nº 3: Akimichi, Chouji.

Lanzó una mirada asustada a sus compañeros y se fue corriendo torpemente.

-Chica nº 1: Haruno, Sakura.

La chica hipó. Lanzó una mirada de desesperación a Naruto, quien no supo qué decir. Al ver que no reaccionaba, se levantó y se apresuró en marcharse.

-Chico nº 4: Hoshigaki, Kisame.

Se levantó con expresión asesina y antes de salir miró a la clase, pensando en ellos como conejillos a quienes cazar.

-Desead no toparos conmigo en lo que dure el juego.

-Chica nº 2: Hyuga, Hinata.

La chica estaba tan transtornada que ni siguiera parecía haber oído que la llamaban. Estaba sentada en el suelo, abrazándose las rodillas y mirando a un punto fijo en sus pies con los ojos muy abiertos. Kakashi suspiró y la cogió del brazo para levantarla. La condujo hacia la puerta y le dio una bolsa, con un empujoncito hizo que saliera.

-Chico nº 5: Hyuga, Neji.

Antes de que dijeran su nombre ya estaba levantado y se fue corriendo tan rápido como puco mientras Kiba gritaba:

-¡Ni te atrevas a hacerle nada a Hinata!

-Chico nº 6: Inuzuka, Kiba.

Hizo lo mismo que su compañero y se apresuró en seguirle.

-Chico nº 7: Kankurou.

Se colgó la mochila a la espalda y se dirigió a la salida andando rápido.

-Chico nº 8: Kinuta, Dosu.

Se mirada de psicópata recorrió algunos de los alumnos que aún quedaban y sonriendo bajo las vendas que llevaba por alguna razón desconocida por todos, anunció:

-Os buscaré.

-Chico nº 9: Nara, Shikamaru.

Antes de salir, lanzó una mirada difícil de interpretar a sus compañeros.

-Chico nº 10: Rock Lee.

Sonrió tristemente como pudo y deseó suerte a los que aún quedaban en la habitación.

-Chico nº 11: Sabaku no Gaara.

Se fue inexpresivo, sin embargo la excitación hacía que su cuerpo temblara levemente. A algunos les pareció ver una sonrisa antes de que cruzara el umbral de la puerta.

-Chica nº 3: Temari.

Andó lentamente con pasos inseguros, como si quisiera esperar un poco antes de salir, pero las miradas de los militares hicieron que no opusiera resistencia.

-Chica nº 4: Ten Ten.

Salió saludando a sus compañeros con la mano.

-Chica nº 5: Tsuchi, Kin.

Se fue corriendo y con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Chico nº 12: Uchiha, Itachi.

Sasuke llevaba ya rato mirando con odio a su hermano, que solo le devolvió la mirada un segundo antes de levantarse. El menor de los Uchiha parecía a punto de saltar para golpearle. Naruto tenía su mirada fija en Sasuke, esperando que se girara para poder decirle algo, pero no lo hizo.

-Chico nº 13: Uchiha, Sasuke.

Desapareció tan rápidamente que su compañero no tuvo tiempo de hablarle.

-Chico nº 14: Uzumaki, Naruto.

Se contuvo para no hacer ninguna tontería y miró con odio a su antiguo profesor. Cogió la mochila con las manos temblándole de rabia y se fue corriendo. Cuando salió se encontró delante de un bosque. Todo estaba en silencio. Solo se oían pasos de gente que se alejaba corriendo. De pronto, oyó un grito un poco a lo lejos, pero antes de poder preocuparse por ello oyó un tiro muy cerca suyo. La bala le pasó a poca distancia de la cabeza. Se giró y vio a Ino temblando detrás suyo con una pistola en la mano.

-Lo siento, Naruto. ¡Pero yo no voy a morir aquí! ¡No quiero ser ese tipo de fracasada!


End file.
